Talk:Aela the Huntress (Skyrim)
General expiriencing glitch with her and skjor, they keep taking out there weapons and talking to me, also cant fast travel because they are pursuing me, i am on ps3 I married her so she gives me food and money. Where's her house? I can't afford one. I also can't find her house? I married her so its our house now, but I have no idea where it is. It's not in Whiterun, and not in Riften as far as I know. I'm also wondering. I think her "house" is her room in the companions headquarter since she doesn't have a key to any specific house, just whiterun in general.'' (namz89)'' Aela is not longer preparing food for me. The conversation option is gone.'' (namz89)'' I´ve got a simple question. Aela opens shop so you can sell her items. Is this option also available when she´s a follower in the middle of nowhere? do be aware that while she's following you she will only be able to sell items in her inventory (items you've given to her) and she will have no money so it does not really work as a "following" shop. (PS3 version) Lord Tharndor (talk) 01:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Accepting Bows I suffer from a bug where she's not accepting bows from me; she just keeps using her hunting bow. Anyone else has that problem? (namz89) Yes she is not acepting any bow's and also its not just her any follower you get will not use the bow you give him/her , a bug i think Same issue exists with Lydia as well, I think. Solution: ---> I fixed the problem with her bow. Save before you do this - just in case you or the game screws something up ;) Make sure you take all of her items from her, then open the console click on Aela and then type "removeallitems" this will leave her without that cursed bow. Just give her back all her items (just in case, give her your bow first) and you and her are ready to rock. Don't worry, her default armor will respawn as soon as you change her inventory, just the bow is gone ;) (namz89) edit: This will only work until you remove the bow (the one you gave her) from her again, then her default bow respawns aswell and you have to go through the solution again. (namz89) : The above is only a solution for pc though. I would think that maybe pickpocketing the bow off of her while she isn't your follower might do the trick? Retardedmoose (talk) 09:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, for people who are able to do so. Some players were able to just take the bow out of her inventory. For other players (like me) though that bow doesn't appear in her inventory as well as on her pickpocket list. For PC players thats the only solution so far; For console players there isn't a fix yet. Namz89 (talk) 11:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Make sure the bow you give them is 'not '''enchanted. This seems to work for other followers. Grody311 (talk) 15:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : Thats not working. She's either accepting bows / you can take her hunting bow away from her - or she's not equiping ANY other bow than her hunting bow - enchanted or not / better or not. Namz89 (talk) 23:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Bow training always 5/5 i experience a bug in ps3 where the training of the bow is always 5/5 even if i level up. my bow skill is currently just 63 Your can only train 5 times per level. This is 5 times amoung all skills. So if you lvl up to 20, then train one-hand 3 times, you will have 2 more training points you can use for another sill, say, archery. You must wait til lvl 21 to lvl up anything else. Grody311 (talk) 15:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) He/She knew that already ;) "... bow is always 5/5 even if i level up." Maybe training with another archery trainer...maybe that'll help. Namz89 (talk) 23:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Early companions questline marker bug In the page it says there is a bug regarding giving her shield to her from Eorlund, not sure if I was experiencing it but when I got the quest the game did not mark it as active so it picked another quest leading somewhere outside of whiterun, if you go to the map and activate it as your active quest it points you right to her. However I'm not sure if I was experiencing the same thing for sure but it's possible it was the same bug, if anyone else could confirm maybe we could give an explaination on how to point a player in the right direction. 23:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Aela is Stuck in the Temple of Talos During the quest "The Markath Conspiracy", if you go to prision with her as your follower, she will wait in the Temple of Talos and NEVER leave it. If anyone could help me out, like a teleport actor console command would be great. Not sure what I'm going to do if I cant. 19:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you try sending her home and see if she's there? ''(namz89) --I'm also seeing this bug. 11/28. Seemingly impossible to send her home. If you are playing on PC you can fix this by simply standing outside the temple, open the console and type "placeatme 0001a696". This should transport Aela to you. If you are playing on PS3 or Xbox you could try the solution from "Aela stuck in the Underforge (Totem Quest)". Maybe that'll help. Namz89 (talk) 10:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Where'd she go? Disappearance? I just got the third werewolf totem and I completed that quest. When I went back to the underforge where I left my wife (Aela the Huntress), she wasn't there. I them noticed that she didn't have a quest marker on her and I couldn't find her anywhere. I went to the Companions place and my house over and over. I slept, waited, and searched the internet. This is starting to anger me because I don't know if I will be able to finish the quest. :Are you using the PC version? You could try this command: player.moveto 0001A697 (which moves you to Aela) or player.placeatme 0001A697 (which brings Aela to you). --— Radical D (bother \ 02:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup I added the cleanup template because this article is in pretty bad shape, especially the "Bugs" section. The interactions sections is very scant, considering she plays a major role in the Companions questline. Also, the Marriage section: why is it relevant to mention that she cooks the Dragonborn meals and opens stores? If I'm not mistaken, ALL spouses do that. This information should be left on Marriage, if anything. Final note, there are some good gems of information here, but the article is extremely cluttered. Apologies to anyone who has contributed to this page. --— Radical D (bother \ 02:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I've been doing a bit of a cleanup in the bugsection. Hope that'll make it easier to know what's what. (namz89) edit: I've been summing up and adding to some entries and linked any places/items I found unlinked. I hope this is good enough to get the cleanup template removed :) (namz89) edit:edit: I've been adding everything that came to my head to the "Interaction" section. I made a little addition to her general information as well. (namz89) ::The page definitely looks cleaner, but I feel like some of "bugs" aren't actually bugs. Maybe I'm wrong. --— Radical D (bother \ 01:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Point it out and I'll try to fix it up. I'm kind of new to this wiki contributing thing so I don't know what belongs where and whatnot. (oh and I finally created an account) Namz89 (talk) 01:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Totem It doesn't have to be the final totem. I only just did my first totem quest and I can't get her to stop praying. I even attacked her, turned her hostile... she drew her weapon, then immediately sheathed it and returned to praying. Also, is there a known way to prevent the totem bug from happening alltogether? And the instructions for fixing the bug are pretty cluttered and unclear. Could someone organize it and better word it? Retardedmoose (talk) 08:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Done, I hope it's easier to read now (and that it works) :) Namz89 (talk) 11:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Grml, someone undid my edit Namz89 (talk) 15:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup This page still needs cleaned up...more. I suspect most of the "bugs" aren't really bugs, and should be removed. That said, the "Interactions" section needs revision. The verb tenses change sporadically, and the use of words like "you", "the player", and "the Dragonborn" are used interchangeably, when really, only the latter is correct. --— Radical D (bother \ 20:42, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm trying to work on it along the weekend. About the bug section - I'll try to work it out too, Would it be okay to create a "follower" section where stuff like her armor would belong to? I think that those informations are too useful to just be deleted. Namz89 (talk) 02:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I guess so. Just do your best to clean it up, and we'll see what's going on with it then. :) It's kind of silly that her article contains more information about bugs and glitches than about her involvement in the story. Lol. That, however, may be Bethesda's fault, though. --— Radical D (bother \ 02:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Whew...man someone kept editing while I edited and...I endet up redoing everything 2 times...but well, thats how it ended up. I hope it's better now. About the interaction section - well despite her being an important member in the questchain with the companions, very little is really known about her. Thats beth's fault though...not adding any depth to characters like Aela. Every NPC tells you where he/she's from and what he has been doing (redguard in whiterun f.e.) but not marriage partners. Namz89 (talk) 15:43, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Quest Interference So i started "Stealing Plans" and before i completed it, The Companions and I completed "Glory of the Dead." Doing this seems to have made Aela "forget" about that Stealing Plans and I can't finish it. Any ideas? Light armor skill and Ancient Nord Armor ? What is the reasoning behind giving her 100 light armor skill and 15 heavy armor skill when her "follower armor" is an heavy armor set ? Is the data displayed even correct ? where did it come from ? 21:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Skodmunk